when I look at you
by CompassionateKunoichi
Summary: un song-fic...Raven/Robin Raven esta triste porque piensa que jamas le dira a Robin como se siente, ocurre algo que hace que Robin se de cuenta de quien esta junto a el : si se mal summary :S


**CG-C: hola! **** Bueno este es mi primer fic...bueno songfic sobre los TT, si he hecho un song-shot de TTM y estoy escribiendo una historia de Shugo Chara….pero resulta que no he estado inspirada y se me ocurrió hacer este song-fic sobre los TT (: bueno Teen Titans no me pertenece y no creo que me pertenezca en el futuro, aquí los dejo con el fic **

**When I Look at you**

**Raven POV**

Everybody needs inspiration,

Everybody needs a soul

The beautiful melody

When the nights alone

Estaba ahí sentada viendo al chico que me gusta, nadie, ni siquiera los titanes se imaginan que me encanta cantar, y lo que mas me inspira, quien mas me inspira en mi líder, mi mejor amigo, el chico que me gusta, Robín, cada vez que lo veo, tengo unas ganas incontrolables de decirle lo que siento…el único que me hace sentir que tengo una alma, y que incluso la necesito, ya se había terminado el día, les dije buenas noches a todos y me dirigí hacia mi cuarto, donde me puse mis audífonos y me puse a cantar y recordar los momentos que mas me gusta pasar con Robín

Cause there is no guarantee

That this life is easy...

Como quisiera que esto fuera fácil, que él se fijara mas en mí que en Starfire, desde siempre ha sido ella, todos se enamoran de ella, incluso los villanos, al lado de ella soy un 0 a la izquierda, incluso para Robín

Yea when I water sprouting apart

When there's no light to break up

The Darkness, that's

When I... I I Look at you

Cuando subo a la azotea a meditar, a sacarme esta sensación de estar sola en la oscuridad, no importa lo mucho que intente, siempre logro controlar mis poderes, lo cual es bueno, pero no me siento completa, y lo único que me hace seguir adelante en el día, es saber que puedo volver a verlo, puedo volver Hablar con él, aunque él no se fije de mi de esa manera

When the waves

Are flooding the shore and I can't

Find my way home anymore

That's when I... I I look at you...

Cuando veo las olas como se golpean con las rocas cerca de la torre, como cada vez que volvemos de una misión, todos vuelven el carro de Cy, y Robín en su moto, yo no me uno a ellos, porque prefiero hacerle compañía a Robín mientras regresa solo…si solo supiera que con solo verlo me siento en casa…si solo supiera

When I look At You I see forgiveness

I see the truth you love me for who I am

Like the stars hold the moon

Right there where they belong

And I Know I'm Not Alone.

Hoy fue uno de los peores días…Robín le iba a decir a Starfire lo que sentía…creo que por eso estaba deprimida, nadie lo noto, así que era los mismo…de repente escucho que alguien toca mi puerta, la abro y es Robín, su cara…se lo ve tan lastimado…que le paso…

-Robín…que ocurre? – pregunte

-Rae… - me dijo mientras se quitaba la máscara…si, el me mostraba quien era en realidad, y él era el único que sabía cómo soy en realidad – Star…es uno de los peores días de mi vida…no sé cómo pude ser tan tonto, y no darme cuenta como ella era en realidad…

-pero que paso? Si no me dices no te puedo ayudar Richard… - le dije

-Paso…paso lo que te dije que iba a ser, después de vencimos a Cinderblock, le pregunte para salir solo los 2, ella acepto encantada, con sus hermosos ojos verdes expectantes, como si supiera lo que le iba a decir, la lleve a un restaurante bonito, tranquilo y donde nadie molestaría…cuando ya era el tiempo del postre…le dije lo que sentía, le dije que la amaba, pero ella…ella me dijo que tambien me amaba, no sabes lo feliz que me sentí, de ahí, me dijo que si éramos novios, tendría que dejar de pasara tiempo contigo, porque yo ya le pertenecía, le dije que no podía ser así, que tú eras mi mejor amiga y que no lo iba a hacer…y ella...ella me dijo que no importaba, que ella podía conseguir a cualquier chico que hiciera lo que ella quería…le dije que si, y que si podíamos seguir siendo amigos, ella dijo que si, pero se la veía decepcionada

-Robín, dejaste ir a la chica que amas…por mi? – dije atónita

-Si Rae…la deje ir, por ti…porque eres mi mejor amiga, porque eres mi soporte, xq estás conmigo como las estrellas están con la luna, aunque no las veamos…y porque se, que si estoy contigo no estoy solo…

**Robín POV (6 meses después de eso)**

Yea when I water sprouting apart

When there's no light to break up

The Darkness, that's

When I... I I I Look at you

Han pasado 6 meses de mi fallida confesión a Starfire, después de eso me di cuenta que no es tan magnífica como pensaba y tambien me di cuenta de quien está al lado mío, y siempre la ignore, de mi compañera de equipo, de mi mejor amiga, de la chica que me gusta, después de eso, cada día en la madrugada nos encontramos cada mañana en la terraza de torre para poder meditar juntos, después de lo de Starfire, sentía que estaba solo en la oscuridad, de que no podría salir de ahí, pero cada vez que veía a Raven, cada vez que hablaba con ella, veía un pequeño rayo de luz entrando, y poco a poco ese cuarto oscuro se ha iluminado…todo gracias a ella

When the waves

Are flooding the shore and I can't

Find my way home anymore

That's when I... I I look at you...

nunca antes me habia fijado que Raven no va con los demás en carro T, sino que va a la torre, volando, como hacienda compañía, últimamente cada vez que la veo, no importa donde este, ni con quien, cada vez que la veo, me siento en casa, solo con verla siento que ella es mi hogar

You appear just like a dream to me

Just like Kaleidoscope colors that

Cover Me, All I need every

Breath that I breath don't you know

You're beautiful...

Yea Yea

Ella parece salida de un sueno, siempre de todos los colores, oscura que me entiende, claros que me animan, todos los colores que me cubren, si ella es feliz, yo soy feliz, si ella es triste hago todo para que se anime, todo lo que necesito es que ella este junto a mí, la necesito mas que el aire que respiro…si, ella es tan hermosa, incluso es mas bella que Starfire, no sé porque nadie se da cuenta, no solo físicamente, sino que tambien es hermosa, su manera de ser, es tan inteligente y divertida, si…la amo, no puedo creer lo ciego que fui

When the waves

Are flooding the shore and I can't

Find my way home anymore

That's when I... I I... look at you...

Yea Yea Oh OH OH

Ella es mi hogar, ella es todo lo que necesito

And you appear Just like a dream

To meee.

Hoy iba a ser el día que le diría lo que siento, estábamos en la azotea como siempre…

-Rae, tengo algo que decirte – le dije seriamente, y me quite la mascara

-que es Richard? – dijo ella un poco confundida

-Se que soy un idiota, un ciego, un imbécil, pero te amo, se que hasta hace 6 meses lo único en que pensaba era Starfire, pero ahora, se que tu eres mas importante, no solo como mi mejor amiga, sino como mas que eso…eres mi hogar y eres mi verdad…quisieras ser mi novia?

-Yo…. – se quedo sin palabras así que solo asintió con la cabeza y empezó a llorar

-Porque lloras Rae? – Le pregunte – no quiero verte llorar

-Lloro, porque jama pensé que te iba a escuchar decir eso a mí, pensé que jamás sabrías como me siento…TE AMO RICHARD GRAYSON…no lo olvides – me dijo seriamente

-Yo tambien te AMO Rachel Roth…te AMO Raven… y espero que este no sea un sueño…porque si lo es no quiero despertar, porque tú eres un sueño para mi…..

**Raven POV**

-Yo tambien espero que esto no sea un sueño, porque si lo es no quiero despertar de él, te AMO Robín…no lo olvides jamás….

**CG-C: bueno que les pareció (: espero Reviews (: y gracias por leer**


End file.
